mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleep, Noble Hero
Sleep, Noble Hero is the fourth chapter of Mazinger Otome. This chapter is centered on Reito Magami and her hidden personal life. Summary The chapter begins with Seto and Reito arguing for Seto to stop calling Reito "Onee-chan". When Reito walks offs, Koji asks why Seto continues to call Reito Onee-chan when she does not appear to like it. Seto however shows Koji a shojo manga called "Cute and Honey" where the main characters expressed love like a younger and older sister. Seto then explains that she tried to be like that with Reito but Reito only rejected them including launching a Drill Pressure Punch after hearing her speak. Seto runs off upset while Koji and Grace comment on the side that Reito does not like to be called Onee-chan by Seto. In class, Reito finds a note from someone who calls her Onee-chan. Reito panicked from the thought of having a platonic love letter and went inside the bathroom to read it. Reading through it, Reito was little embarrassed by the contents and went up to the roof to find more of the message on Grace's ship. She finds another part of the message at the shoe lockers while noting how exhausted she was since no one but Seto ever called her Onee-chan. Shiko read over the message while Reito was looking at it before Reito went to the school gate to find the next part of the message with everyone wondering what she was doing. After a few other locations, Reito reads the last part of the message saying to meet the writer at the fountain in Fujimi Park at 8 PM that night and to come in casual clothing instead of armor. Reito's pride as a warrior causes her to initially deny the request and tear up the note, but at her house she asks Kenzo Magami to check her equipment. Wearing casual clothes and makeup, she decides to go out with the professor thinking that she was going out for a jog since her armor is heavy. Reito arrives at the park still thinking it was a prank until she sees someone at the fountain thinking it was someone like the Honey character from the manga she read. But it turned out to L instead and the Mechanical Beast Army spring their trap restraining Reito who was left nearly powerless without her weapons and armor and her other weaponry was either limited or Reito was too prideful to use it. The Mechanical Beast Army was ready to attack but Seto appeared to defend Reito taking them out with her Rocket Punch attack. Seto helps Reito up explaining that Reito was acting strange so she wanted to check on her and that she would try not to call her Onee-chan. Reito allows Seto to call her that for the rest of the day but later enforces it. TriviaCategory:Otome Chapters * The Cute and Honey manga by Go Nakago is based on the real life manga by Go Nagai Cutey Honey.